The Chase Rival
Hello guys Chase rival his a idea from me and my brother I'm writing her for him because he has no computer so I'll write for him ok EPISODE 1 : REMEMBERING RIVALS Somewhere in Adventure Bay :Some plan Asry. Asry:MY NAME IS NOT ASRY!!!!!!,but it does no matter now what really matters is that i have a plan. :Ok talk more Asry (EVIL LAUGHTERS). Asry growls fiercely . In city park Marshall,Rocky and Chase bet a race,Marshall: haahahahahah (laughs) Chase it looks like you ` re too slow for a race!!! Rocky:Look back Marshall ops cockapoo the FRONT!!!!!!!!!!!! The three of them pass running near Skye and knocking them down on the ground. Skye:COME BACK HERE YOUR THREE STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!! Chase:Guys BETTER RUN MORE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Skye pursues the three without tiring until they reach Skye:What the hell are your three stupid doing? No,nothing just a little race Chase responds. Skye:LITTLE RACE!!!!!!!!!!! never would this ever be a race,this more for a race mixed with a fight blow!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Hahahahahah like a fight PATHETIC!!!!!!!!! says a border collie more or less young,same age of Chase. Chase:Gary, what are you doing here? Gary:To work because you would never be in this city that looks more like a junk,Sorry if i ruined your feelings your losers,Boys can come, it's just those two losers I told you before, it was not the four losers. Rocky and Marshall:Hey chase hey skye what's going on,Gary:Speaking of failures they always appear,Gary, what's going on?Speak a rottweiler and a Dalmatian,The Dalmatian:hey Marshall Still the same idiot as before,Rottweiler: hummm rocky you had future ... as a garbageman even hahahahaha. Marshall: Grrrrrr I'm going to break your snout Jay,Chase: Keep Calm Marshall,Rocky: Chase holds me or I'll show who the junkman to Spike that stinky rottweiler. In Lookout Zuma: hey Everest look here in the binoculars it looks like it's underneath the weather is really heavy, Everest: Let's cool a little bit of the head, Zuma: Hahahah good pun Everest In the Forest Megan: Hey Marcus, look, it looks like Gary got into trouble, let's go!, Marcus: Ahhhh seriously lets him turn around or give it to him and even more we did not have a plan, Megan: I changed my mind then we execute the plan, Marcus: Ok sister, you send me,Jack lets go , Jack:Okay brother i going. EPISODE 2: SIX PROBLEMS SIX INTRIGUES Gary:Really the name of your patrol is Paw Patrol is very ridiculous ,Even I make a better name let's go that ... Patrol of failure combines more with you. my patrol have a cool name and your patrol as trash name ☀Chase: shut up Gary I'm gonna break you Gary: Only in your dreams Chase All of Gary's patrol: yell him hit him, and all patrol patrol shouts chase after a beating at him. Gary Gives a jab in the face of Chase but Chase deflects Chase takes the chance and punches Gary in the stomach UGHH!!!! YOU WILL PAY THAT YOUR STUPID POLICE DOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Skye: GOOOO CHASE SHOWS WHO'S THE BEST !!!!!!!!! Chase: Gary, I do not want to really hurt you, stop it.!!!!!!!! Gary:NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRR Take this!!!! Gary sends a combo of jabs and piercing punches. Chase looked like he always deflected from punches looked very inspired diverting from Gary's combo so jab left, right, two punches straight, and two uppercuts and Chase took advantage of Gary's fatigue and gave a very strong uppercut hitting Gary's chin and knocking him down on the floor fainted They all shut up. Chase looking at Gary fainted on the floor until Marshall shouted: "All right Chase showed him who's the best everyone on the Paw patrol celebrated, while Gary's patrol was silent and raised Gary,Gary Urgh my chin hurts too much urgh Chase will get back And I'm going to have a spanking in a way that you will not go urghhhh Let's go guys. Police :POLICE DOES NOT MOVE OR WILL BE WORSE Everyone runs less Chase and Gary Police:You are stuck. EPISODE 3 : PATROLS WITHOUT LEADERS At the city Police Station... Delegate: well well well you are Chase right Category:Paw patrol stories